Aurora
by scintillant.blackskies
Summary: The minutes before dawn always allow for conversation.  Edward and Alice, set just after Alice and Jasper join the Cullen family.  Circa 1950.  Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, as well as the Twilight Series. I also do not own the last line of this story- those wonderful credits go to John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg.  
_

_A/N: Another story told in third person- set just after Alice and Jasper become part of the Cullen family._

* * *

_- _

Their footfalls were silent as they sprinted through the mountains, their breath bated. The smaller of the two led the way into the woods, with quiet excitement. The other followed willingly- but not without complaint.

"Alice?" The young man's voice rang through the air, as he became aware of the new surroundings.

The family had decided that Michigan was, without question, beautiful. Who would say that it wasn't? The nearest city was many miles away, and the land was only left with its own creations. The rural land was carved out by other-worldly powers, it seemed- the ruthless cracks in the outcroppings held both fascination and intimidation. Lake Michigan, the chasm between the endless flow of land, seemed to be an expanse in the distance- always cursed with the color blue.

The place was beautiful enough. But it held no utterly important meaning to the man that questioned his newest sister.

"It's nearly sunrise, you know... aren't we going to stop anytime soon?"

She laughed- a loud, indulgent sound- as if she would never laugh again after this moment. Provoking him, she only ran faster. Her exquisite face seemed pleased as she heard him sigh in protest. "Getting tired, Edward?" She mocked the vampire body. There was no exhaustion.

The destination was close enough, she knew. He wouldn't need to wait much longer, she figured- forgetting that he always heard more than words. The young man was the one to laugh, this time- and he overtook her without difficulty. Her thoughts had, once again, betrayed her.

They arrived at one of the many rock formations Michigan provided. The beauty was different here, and yet, it was still the same as always. The extremely faint light seemed intangible- celestial.

The two sat at the edge of the cliff, their eyes scanning the deep green of the forest canopy.

"Do you like it here?" His voice was soft- like the wisps of clouds that shone in the early morning sky.

The faerie- like girl had turned to face him, her eyes mocking his words. "Of course I like it here- you've seen my memories, of wanting to join you..." Her voice was teasing.

The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips- very different from his normally rigid and unfeeling stature. His words were slow. "I know. But there's a difference... many times, thoughts can be a... reflection of the subconscious. People_ say _what they want you to hear- their thoughts are something else entirely."

She nodded. _ Like Rosalie?_

He chuckled, responding to her thoughts. "I guess you can say that."

Her eyes were fixed on the horizon, her mouth set in a slight grimace. _ It's... hard, Edward. To resist._

A reassuring hand was laid on her shoulder. "It won't always be that way. It's only been a few months, after all."

The vampire mind could not be distracted by the saint-like demeanor it had so unsuccessfully tried to achieve. No, not while the unforgiving hands of instinct wrung their necks, and blocked out all other forms of coherent thought. Not while the desire was so _excruciating_ that they would do almost anything... if only for a taste. Everyone had felt it.

She nodded, her voice distant. "The future is _always_ present in my eyes... I see almost everything, Edward. So many times, I saw myself slaughtering _hundreds_... Without the thirst, I could form thoughts that were somewhat rational, _somewhat_ moral- but those visions..."

He couldn't comprehend the chaotic turn her thoughts had taken. He could, however, sympathize with one part of her explanation- they all knew what it was like, the bloodlust. He felt Rosalie's anguish, Emmet's struggles, Jasper's misery... And yet, Alice's descriptions were on a much different level than his own. Even though he could look into her mind, he didn't always know what he saw.

Her organized thoughts pulled him back into reality. _Has it been the same for you? _

A nod of the head. "It's the same for all of us. Your visions... they've been my reality, once."

Her eyebrows rose- in surprise, or in apprehension?

He continued. "My decisions were, for the most part, made up by _me_- I knew that if I tried, I would be able to overcome the challenges this lifestyle brought. I so wanted to be like Carlisle, even immediately after my change...

But the restlessness I felt was even stronger. I thought that I could truly live as one of our kind... I chose my prey by reading their thoughts- I would kill sinners. Wouldn't I be saving a life, if I had killed the man who might later rape a young girl? Who would kill a mother and her child?"

_You were obviously undecided, though. You came back._

"I did. I was still taking away human life, after all..."

She contemplated this. _It's not completely _wrong_, when you think of it that way._

"But it's wasn't completely right, either."

There was a few minutes' pause. There wasn't much to say.

"You still aspire to be like Carlisle, then?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "Yes. Even more so, now- in a more... _mature_ way, I suppose. I know how it is to live on both sides."

"Is it much better, now?"

The look in his eyes was all she needed to know.

Alice saw her new brother in yet another vision, surrounded by everyone- herself, whose past is a swirling mass of black- Jasper, whose own vision had permanent stains of red...

Emmet, with a disposition cloaked by his appearance- Rosalie, the true Aphrodite...

Carlisle, who was one to embrace virtue, who was righteous- and finally Esme, whose own mind blended with the sweet nature of her actions. True happiness, it seemed.

But there was someone missing.

It was plain to see, especially in a vision like this.

Another quiet chuckle. "Don't worry, Alice." With that, Edward walked away.

Daybreak had come.

Through all the smiles and the quiet laughter, Alice _saw_ Edward- maybe better than he saw himself. The sneering indifference that the eyes sometimes held, the striking defiance in the set of his chin- he was set in the concept that he was made to be independent.

Alice couldn't _relate_, but she knew that this was not true.

Edward left before the sun had risen. Perhaps this was intentional- he didn't know better. He didn't know that something much better was waiting, just outside his reach.

But life tends to unfold as it should, doesn't it?


End file.
